Contrastes
by NorixBlack
Summary: En una noche de tormenta, un Jacob furioso se encuentra con Edward en el bosque. Antes de que pueda hacer nada, lo tiene encima y una de sus manos lo aprieta en el pecho, justo encima del corazón, que late diez veces más rápido que el de una persona norma


**Contrastes**

Jacob no suele pensar mucho. Prefiere la acción, el movimiento. Antes solía hacerlo más a menudo –sobretodo cuando Bella se marchó- pero cada vez lo hace menos. Cada vez hace menos cosas que hacía antes.

_Cada vez se siente más lobo y menos humano._

Pero a veces, cuando corre a velocidad supersónica por el bosque, cuando los árboles pasan zumbando ante sus ojos, Jacob piensa. No en Bella –el dolor sigue ahí, latiendo, sangrando- sino en el chupasangre.

La mayoría de las veces lo odia –sobretodo cuando lo tiene cerca y su peste lo inunda todo- pero otras, cuando ese odio visceral no lo ciega se hace preguntas. Preguntas sobre si el pudo decidir, sobre lo que siente hacia el mundo. Se pregunta si como él, empieza a olvidar el significado de calor y frío.

A veces incluso, cuando el fuego del lobo lo posee se atreve a pensar si habrá algo caliente en ese cuerpo de hielo. Porque él se lo pregunta muchas veces. Cuando dejará de tener calor. Incluso la temperatura del mar parece aumentar cuando se zambulle en las grises aguas del océano intentando buscar el consuelo del frío.

Por las noches, cuando la imagen de Bella invade su mente y su cuerpo se tensa y se arquea, es mucho peor. A veces, se enfebriza y tiene la sensación de que si se deja llevar derretirá la cama e incendiara la casa. Por eso se resiste a masturbarse. Por eso y porque no es agradable saber que la próxima vez que se transforme todos los demás, hasta esa tocapelotas de Leah, lo sabrán. A Embry nunca le importó, y Quil empieza a perder la vergüenza, pero él no puede. Leah se suele burlar: _Puede que te viniese bien echar un polvo, a ver si así estabas de mejor humor._ Pero no quiere si el precio es el mismo que tiene que pagar Sam cada vez que hace algo con Emily.

-Mierda de todo.

Afuera diluvia. Algún rayo ocasional ilumina la habitación en penumbra. La madre naturaleza casi retándole a salir: _Ven a jugar conmigo, a que no te atreves._

Joder, si no.

Bella lleva semanas desaparecida. Sabe que aún no ha pasado nada porque todavía falta medio mes para la puta boda de lo cojones, así que dentro de su histeria –porque se le acaba el tiempo, porque no puede hacer nada, porque odia a los chupansagres y ser un lobo- está tranquilo.

Se quita la camiseta y los calzoncillos y cuando observa su cuerpo desnudo en el reflejo del cristal siente que ese no es él. Que entre tantas transformaciones ha perdido –no solo lo que más quería- si no también a si mismo.

La casa retumba con los truenos, y aguanta las embestidas del viento y la lluvia.

Ruge cuando abre la ventana, y salta como humano. Cuando aterriza sobre la tierra húmeda, lo hace a cuatro patas, clavando las garras con firmeza en el suelo.

Nota la presencia de Sam durante un segundo, en los límites de la reserva, y luego, el silencio. Sam respeta su intimidad. Sospecha que ha dado orden de regresar a la forma humana cada vez que él se transforma.

Corre durante horas, escapando de un enemigo invisible. Salta, esquiva los árboles, aumenta la velocidad. Ruge. La lluvia le calma un poco pero solo un poco, y no es suficiente. Sigue corriendo, queriendo perderse en esa vorágine de verdes y marrones que pasan ante sus ojos. Corre hasta la extenuación y aún entonces sigue corriendo, porque justo cuando se empieza a apaciguar llega hasta él un olor pesado y muy almizclado. El olor de la eternidad. El olor de los vampiros.

Cambia de dirección y esquiva a un zorro aventurero recién salido de su madriguera. Corre hasta un claro no muy lejano y lo encuentra ahí parado, pensativo, esperando. No le importa si le estaba esperando a él o no pero se acerca y cuando lo tiene a unos pocos metros recupera su forma humana. Está desnudo pero no le importa y Edward tampoco se inmuta. Al fin y al cabo, los dos son chicos.

-Me la quitaste –ruge antes de que el vampiro de mierda pueda decir algo- ¡Yo la amo! -La garganta le arde. Si estuviera transformado en lobo, enseñaría los colmillos.

-¡Y yo también! –los ojos de Edward relampaguean, y le gusta ver que tras esos dos metros de escarcha, también guarda emociones.

-Tu amor la matará –sisea, negándose a soltar su único arma en una guerra ya perdida.

Pero siempre fue un mal perdedor.

Al contrario de lo que cree, Edward no permanece impasible analizando la mejor manera de contraatacar, sopesando pros y contras. Esta vez no hay ninguna Bella que lo detenga.

Desata su furia.

Antes de que pueda hacer nada, lo tiene encima y una de sus manos lo aprieta en el pecho, justo encima del corazón, que late diez veces más rápido que el de una persona normal.

Intenta apartarse pero Edward es fuerte y se lo impide, y él tampoco pone demasiado empeño. El olor a murciélago es repugnante pero la mano helada le alivia y su corazón se vuelve un poco más humano cuando recupera los 36º de una persona normal.

_Tócame. Hazme sentirme humano de nuevo_. –no puede evitar pensar. Y se siente sucio cuando se da cuenta, pero le da igual. Está harto de sentirse así.

Sabe que Edward no lee su mente pero por un segundo duda cuando ve que le empieza a clavar las uñas, duras como estacas de hielo y un relámpago de dolor le ciega durante un instante. Pero el frío le reconforta. Finos hilillos de sangre se escapan por debajo de la piel del vampiro, manchando su mano de escarlata.

-No serías el primer licántropo al que mato ¿sabes? –la voz de Edward es un murmullo más entre la tormenta, pero se las arregla para escucharle. El odio se ha evaporado y no queda más que una tristeza profunda y centenaria.

-No te tengo miedo –ladra con fuerza, como un animal acorralado sin salida, preso en los brazos de hielo de la sanguijuela.

Edward lo suelta y Jacob cae al suelo embarrado. La sangre del pecho se mezcla con la lluvia, que se filtra por la carne desgarrada, limpiando la herida. En cuanto se separan, nota de nuevo como su cuerpo se calienta de nuevo, como si tuviera dentro un volcán a punto de erupcionar.

El vampiro lo mira desde arriba, desdeñoso.

-No eres más que un lobezno –hace el amago de marcharse y Jacob reacciona con rapidez, sabiendo que posiblemente sea su última oportunidad. Tiene preguntas, y necesita respuestas.

-¡No puedes irte! –grita por encima de los aullidos del viento- Necesito… -suplica como el niño que en realidad sigue siendo.- Necesito saber si algún día dejaré de sentir este calor. Me abraso –reconoce finalmente.

Edward le dirige una mirada extraña y durante un momento cree que no le va a contestar. Que lo dejará ahí tirado, desnudo y humillado.

-Nunca, lobo. ¿Acaso creías que esto era un juego?

Las palabras del chupasangre le desgarran el alma más que sus garras de piedra. Parpadea para evitar las lágrimas.

-¿Acaso crees que yo dejaré de sentir este frío? –continua Edward.-Intenté hacerle comprender a Bella lo que significaría una vida así, pero no lo entendió. Y yo estoy harto de estar solo.

Jacob nota como se enfurece de nuevo y siente la tentación de transformarse, aunque eso signifique su propia autodestrucción. El vampiro esboza una sonrisa cansada. Los colmillos relucen como diamantes.

-Tampoco a mi me gusta perder, cachorro.

Y desaparece.


End file.
